The Professor and the Student's Secret Desire
by blaiseingfire
Summary: [JauneXfuta!Glynda] A little tale about Beacon's guardian witch and underdog student enjoying a loving and lustful relationship with each other. Rated M. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Professor and the Student's Secret Desire**

 **Chapter 1:**

"MISS GOODWITCH!" Nora shouted as she practically busted down the door to her office. Glynda almost jumped out of her chair.

"Gah, Miss Valkerie!" She yelled in shock. A loud scraping sound echoed through the room when she quickly pulled her chair closer to her desk. "*ahem* Miss Valkyrie, why did you bar-b… uh, barge in here like that?"

"Sorry," Nora replied as she walked in. "I came here when I got back to my dorm and Jaune wasn't there, so I thought he was here." She took a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "Are you ok Miss Goodwitch?" she asked with concern. "You look little distressed, and your cheeks are red."

"Uh, I uh… was in a sparring match against Ozpin and lost." She said suspiciously quick. "So I'm in a l-l-little bit of pa-pain." she said between heavy breaths "And I think I-I might be… be coming down with a c-cold. Yeah that's it, a cold."

"Oh,ok." Nora replied. "So where is Jaune? I thought he still had to work with you because of..." she looked down, ashamed, "what Yang and I did. We're still really sorry about that."

"Jaune is… out… getting a few… things for me," Glynda said slowly in between breaths. "And I… I hope you learned something valuable aBOUT WHA-... about what you d-d-d-id almost 3 weeks ago." She grabbed her stomach in faux pain.

"You sure you ok? You sounded like you're in a lot of pain." Nora asked with sincere concern.

'Oh just shut up and get out and let the 2 of us be!' is what Glynda wanted to say. What she actually said was, "It's nothing I c-c-c-can't handle. I've been through worse. I-i-i'll let Jaune know y-y-... you stopped by when he gets ba-a-a-ack. Now if you'll ex-x-x… excuse me I ha… ah… have paper work to do."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Nora replied cheerfully as she skipped out of the office. The second the doors closed shut, Glynda backed up in her chair.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at the blond under her desk, who had his lips wrapped around her cock. Jaune raised his head, gulped, and then coughed for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." he responded with a thumbs up. "Did you have to scoot so far in though? It was a little hard to breath, and it's cramped." he said as he crawled out from under the desk.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly with a deep blush. "I didn't want to risk Nora seeing us like this. You sure you're alright?" Jaune responded by standing up, wrapping his arms around her, and locking lips with her. She closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss. She pulled back a few seconds later, both staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm always alright when I'm with you." He said, earning a chuckle from her. Without breaking eye contact, she flicked her riding crop, using her semblance to move a bookshelf to block the door, and smiled softly with heat building in her cheeks. They locked lips once again. Their tongues danced as she fiddled with his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go.

With their lips still locked together, he picked her up and laid her face up on her desk. He then lifted up her skirt and moved his thighs forward, slowly penetrating her. Glynda gasped softly as she wrapped her legs around him. They grasped each other's hands, fingers intertwining with each other as he started thrusting back and forth in a slowly but steady increasing, rhythmic pace. The sounds of wood creaking, gasps for breath, skin impacting skin, and the moaning of names echoed throughout the room for quite some time.

* * *

 _So, Beacon's guardian witch as a 'little' secret and is in a mutual loving relationship with the residential underdog. How did this happen you may ask? Well, it goes like this._

 **3 weeks ago**

Jaune couldn't fully remember what started it. Nora and Yang got in some kind of disagreement maybe? They then engaged in a heated brawl that lead them all over campus, injuring many students and causing many lien in property damage. It took some time before Professors Port and Oobleck finally caught and restrained them.

Glynda spent almost an hour and a half fixing all the damage she could that they caused. However, not all the damage was reparable, like the statue in front of the school that was smashed to dust. To say Glynda was mad would be an understatement. She was so furious that Nora thought she was half woman and half shark, and the shark part was a quarter killer cyborg and a quarter grimm. She knew better than to say that out loud though.

Glynda said that the amount of damage they caused was beyond enormous, that they could most likely get nothing less than expulsion. Needless to say both teams were horrified and immediately stepped in to defend their friends, but Glynda was not going to hear any excuses. Until…"Uh, actually this is all my fault. I started the argument that lead to the brawl. This is all my fault, thus I claim responsibility for what happened." Jaune took the blame for everything, despite protests from his friends he was set on it. He was willing to take the risk of expulsion if it meant his friends would stay in. They deserved to be here unlike him.

Glynda lead Jaune to her office, clearly irritated over the events that transpired. Once they get to her office, Glynda calmed down and explained that she was indeed mad at the situation, but not at him. How could she be made at her favorite Arc?

* * *

In her younger days, soon after she graduated from Beacon, when she wasn't on missions Glynda would babysit the Arc children when their parents were away for long periods of time. She did kind of wished that they mentioned how many kids they had before she accepted. 8 kids! Have they never heard of protection?!

She thought it was going to be a nightmare but didn't want to back down and upset her old acquaintances. There she met the Arc's only son, Jaune. He was a weird one for the first 2 days. Whenever she was around he would suddenly become very quiet, shy and slip away and watch her from a distance. Was he afraid of her? She didn't understand why.

But then one night, after she put them all asleep and was enjoying a book in the living room, little 6 year old Jaune came down and slowly walked up to her, nervously gripping his blanket. When he finally got to her, he froze for several moments before finally asking "A-are you an angel?"

"W-wha?" Glynda asked in shock?

"An angel. My mommy use to tell my sisters stories about them. Angels are people who help protect us from evil monsters. They are the nicest, sweetest, kindest, and prettiest people in the whole world!" he said with growing enthusiasm.

"But, if you think I'm an angel, why were you avoiding me these past few days?" she asked curiously. Jaune looked down as if in shame.

"Because last time I called someone pretty was at school, and she ran away from me. And I didn't want to scare you away, because you are really nice to me and my sisters and really pretty and I like that about you." Let it be known that Glynda Goodwitch did indeed have a heart, because at that moment hers melted.

* * *

Jaune was relieved that nothing really bad would happen to him, (he had a first hand experience of what happens when she gets angry, he still has nightmares about that one glare), but he still needed to have a punishment. Glynda only asked for 2 things: When he goes back to his dorm, act really scared like he saw the devil (she has a reputation to keep up after all), and to help her with a small favor.

Nora and Yang's fight took them to the roof of the building, sending shockwaves throughout the school's offices, which caused three large bookshelves in her office to fall over. Glynda's aura was nearly depleted fixing the rest of the damage across campus. While she rested and filed some paperwork, she would appreciate it if he could put the bookshelf back together. Jaune instantly agreed, always willing to help Glynda out anyway he can.

He immediately got to work putting all of the books back in alphabetical order by title. It looked looked there were hundreds on the floor in her office and the bookshelf was 15 feet high. Jaune sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon, but he'd do anything for her and at least the bookshelf came with a rolling ladder. An hour later and he had one bookshelf all done and was a third of the way done the other. Glynda was impressed at how fast he was working.

However Jaune encountered a problem. The AC unit for this side of the building was destroyed in the brawl. It was hot and humid as hell and it was making him sweat like crazy. So he took off his shirt to try and cool down before climbing back up the rolling ladder, forgetting that Miss Goodwitch was also in the room, sitting at her desk. Not that Glynda minded. Not one bit.

Glynda got a perfect view of Jaune's upper body as he worked. He defiantly didn't have THOSE muscles at the beginning of the year. It was almost a sin that all of that was hidden under a hoodie. The sun was beginning to set and was angled in a way so it's rays reflected off Jaune's sweat soaked body. He almost seemed to glow, like an omen calling her name. Glynda's mind wandered as it was flooded with lewd thoughts of him and her.

 _Atten-shun!_ Her lower member saluted. She snapped out of her daydream and inwardly started to panic. This was not good. She could not be having these thoughts right now. Granted she did have those thoughts of him, mostly while she was in the shower, but not with him in the same room! And with this show he was unintentionally giving her, she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

She quickly excused herself and rushed to the next room to take care of business. Jaune was none the wiser and continued working. 10 minutes later, Jaune came across another problem. He found 2 books that had no title or author anywhere on the cover or inside of them. He didn't know where to put them, but Glynda would.

Jaune walked up to the door she went through. The door was slightly ajar so he just slowly and quietly pushed it open, revealing a luxurious bedroom. He was about to call out her name but then he froze, eyes wide in shock and as he took in what was happening in front of him.

Glynda was sitting on the side on her bed, perpendicular to the door. Her eyes were closed shut, oblivious to any and everything else around her. She was breathing heavily. The skirt, blouse, and stockings she was wearing earlier were tossed aside on the bed. One of her hands was cupping and massaging her breasts. Her other hand was stroking her cock in a steady pace.

Jaune just stood there, not moving an inch as his cheeks started to turn red. He actually already knew Glynda's 'little-big' secret. He found out about it accidentally when he was 9 years old. He ran into the bathroom and accidentally walked in on her, and saw her secret. Later on he asked his parents "Mommy, daddy, if Glynda is a girl why does she have a peepee?" Looking back it was a pretty awkward conversation to have with his family.

Jaune shook his head quickly, snapping out of that flashback and remembering the situation that he was in. He slowly started to back up out of the room. Right as he was about to close the door, he heard a soft noise come from the room "Jaune." Uh oh. Did she see him?! Hear him?! Oh sweet Oum please just let it have been his imagination. "Jaune." Nope, it wasn't his imagination.

Sighing and swallowing in nervousness, he slowly opened the door and poked his head through the door. To his surprise Glynda was still in the same position when he entered. "Jaune~." And that's when it hit him. Glynda wasn't calling his name, she was moaning his name, while she was stroking herself. Jaune couldn't help but feel ecstatic as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Ever since she first showed up to his home to babysit, Jaune held Glynda as the most beautiful and most kind woman he has ever seen. However, when he started to grow up and maturing, he began to see Glynda in a different light. A more lewd, but passionate light. And it now seems that she sees him in the same way.

He wasn't sure if it was his true feelings or his hormones, but an Idea came to his mind. If they both felt the same way for each other… Jaune slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. He tip-toed his way right next to Glynda. He leaned forward so his face was next to her's. "You need a hand with that?"

Glynda jumped out of her skin and paled when she saw him."J-J-JAUNE?! I-I-I... WHA-WHAT ARE YOU- OH MY OUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She screeched in fear and confusing, doing her best, and failing, to cover herself.

"I… I originally came to ask you a question about where a certain book should go," Jaune answered truthfully with slight nervousness, "but uh...uh…..," Jaune mentally cursed himself for not thinking of what to say. He stood puzzled for several moments as heat built up in his cheeks before finally coming up with something. "Would you like an extra hand?"

"Uh..." Glynda was rendered speechless for a few second. "What did you just ask?" She needed to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I've said all my life, and an hour ago, that if you ever needed or wanted help with anything, I'd be there to help you. And since, well…. I'm most likely the reason you're uh… 'stressed' out," he gestured to Glynda's erection, "I should be the one to help relieve that stress~." He tried to sound as seductive as possible based on what he read from Blake's books. He doubt it was working.

But it was. Glynda was freaking out inside her mind. Here she was masturbating to the boy who she knew for many years, gets caught in the act, and now he wants to join in?! This couldn't really be happening. It was all probably just a dream, a hallucination. Those thoughts died away quickly when she felt Jaune place a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to help you relieve some of your stress?"

She then felt another hand wrap around her cock and began to stroke up and down very teasingly slow. Yes, this was real. This was actually happening. Jaune felt the same way about her as she did for him. If they both wanted it…

"Yes, Jaune." she replied with a smile growing on her face. She didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to turn any darker shade of red. "I-I would like that very much please." Jaune smiled back at her and slowly lowered himself, dragging his hand along Glynda's hourglass figure. He got down on his knees with Glynda's fully erect member just inches in front of his face.

Jaune felt butterflies start to churn in his stomach but he quickly put that aside. He wasn't going to start getting nervous or start needlessly second guessing his actions now. He wanted this. She wanted it. He wanted to make her feel good, to feel happy, and that's what he was going to do.

Jaune leaned forward gave a few licks all along her shaft. He then guided his hands under her legs and put them on her waist, took in a deep breath and wrapped his lips around her head, slowly pushing down. Glynda's breathing became more labored as she tightly gripped the bed sheets at this new sensation she was feeling. His mouth felt incredible, warm and moist. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Jaune's head bobbing up and down at a steady pace along her cock.

Almost lost in the sensation, Glynda brought her legs together and lightly pressed them together against Jaune's head. He didn't mind at all. He really enjoyed the feeling of his cheeks rubbing against her elegant, soft, creamy thighs. Jaune started to use his tongue a little bit more and he started to take her in deeper, but not too deep. Glynda closed her eyes and leaned back, moaning his name as she gripped the sheets tighter.

Getting lost in what they were doing,neither of them knew how much time has passed. Jaune began to feel Glynda twitch. "O-oh Oum! Jaune I-I-I'm.." Knowing what was about to happen, he pressed his hands slightly harder against her waist and moved his head down far enough and held it in place. Moments later, Glynda's voice cracked when she moaned loudly as she shot rope after thick rope of her hot white cream inside of his mouth. Jaune clamped his lips tighter around Glynda's cock to prevent any of it from accidentally leaking out.

Jaune stayed till for several moments, breathing heavily through his nose as he used his tongue to play around with the new substance in his mouth, getting familiar with this new flavor. He swallowed it all in a few audible gulps and looked back up to Glynda. She looked almost shocked. 'Did he… did he just swallow all of it? Oh my Oum he did!' she thought to herself excitedly as she spread her legs apart and released Jaune. He stood back up and stared into her green eyes.

"You taste like salted caramel." he said with a smile, licking his lips. Glynda's cheeks grew a shade redder. A smile formed on her face as she relived the memories of when a younger Jaune and herself would share a treat of salted caramel ice cream during the summers. It was his favorite treat. "You know, that makes me wonder about all of those caramel treats we use to have~..." he said teasingly, putting on the 'Yang's about to make a pun' face.

Glynda was quiet for a few seconds before finally giving and started hysterically laughing. Jaune chuckled along with her. "Th-t-that..." Glynda tried to say between laughs. She paused and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I honestly don't know if you still the funny guy when you were a kid, or if you're worse than Yang now." she said, pulling Jaune into a tight hug, Jaune returning the embrace.

Both student and professor paused for a brief moment and looked down, heat building up in their cheeks. Her soft, succulent breasts were pressed against his chest. His stiff, hard abs were rubbing against her chest with each breath. Glynda's member stood at attention, standing tall and pressed between Jaune's butt cheeks.

Glynda and Jaune looked back into eachother's eyes, their cheeks turning red like roses. They each put their hands on the other's cheeks and brought each other closer together. Their lips connected in a steamy, lustful kiss. They parted their lips slightly and let their tongues dance with one another. At the same time Glynda moved her hands down and took off Jaune's belt, Jaune moving his hands down as well to help her take off his pants and briefs. Glynda brought her hands up and grasped and fondled his buttocks. It was more hard and muscular than she thought. Jaune moved his hands under her arms and wrapped them around her while moving his head down and began kissing all along her neck, his warm breath caressing her delicate skin.

Jaune moved his hand down and guided Glynda's cock to his rear entrance. He winced and gritted his teeth as Glynda shoved it in with a deep, powerful thrust. Glynda then began to move her hips up and down in a slow pace, using the springs in her mattress to help her keep the pace going. He was tighter than she thought. It felt amazing! She wondered if Jaune was feeling the same thing.

Jaune won't deny it. The first time she penetrated him and every time the went deeper in, it hurt like Hell. But he didn't protest. He wanted it. He wanted to make Glynda to feel good, to feel happy. Besides, it never lasted long, the pain was always went away and was replaced with something else. His muffled groans of pain were quickly replaced with moans of pleasure.

Both were soon lost in a wave of ecstasy. Because Glynda was moving nice and slow, they were able to feel and take in every detail. Every twitch. Every movement. Every breath. Every muscle. Every nerve. Every moan. This wasn't lustful fucking by two people taken over by hormones, this was passionate love making by two individuals who have mutual feeling for one another.

How much time has passed? Minutes, hours? They didn't know, nor did they care. They just wanted to live in this moment to forever. Unfortunately, everything good must come to an end. Eventually, Jaune felt Glynda begin to twitch inside of Glynda could call out that she's about to finish, Jaune took her hands in his, fingers intertwined with one another, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They moaned into the kiss as she climaxed, filling Jaune with her love.

The stopped to catch their breath, staring into eachother's eyes. For a moment, Glynda could have sworn his pupils took the shape of hearts. Jaune pushed forward, placing Glynda on her back as he captured her in another kiss. They continued until their tiredness overcame them and they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

Glynda was having a very pleasant dream. She was the Headmistress of the prestigious Beacon Academy. Her assistant, Ozpin, did most of the work for her and never drank coffee, but instead drank a healthy herbal tea. She sat upon a shining golden throne at the top of the clock tower. Jaune Arc was clad only in briefs and was sitting in her lap, leaning back against her while she joyfully had one hand rubbing all over his abs while the other played with his hair while she kissed him all along his neck. It was a wonderful dream, which meant it had to be ruined by her waking up.

Glynda slowly opened her eyes and saw bright blond hair. Looking down, she saw Jaune soundly asleep, embraced and wrapped around in her arms, making the cutest sound with each breath. She smiled as memories from the events from an hour ago flooded her mind. Jaune began to stir minutes later. With drowsy eyes he looked up at Glynda, then down, then back up into her eyes.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked softly.

"No." Glynda responded as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "No it wasn't" She pulled him closer and then leaned down and kissed Jaune on his lips, moving her tongue into his mouth.

"Good~" Jaune whispered as he cupped Glynda's face in his hands and pushed forward, deepening the kiss as his tongue danced with hers. They both pulled back after a minute to catch their breath. Jaune stared into her eyes. "I just want you to know, this was the first time I've done this. I'm glad my first time was with you." Her cheeks instantly began reddening at what he just said.

"You were my first as well." Glynda replied with a soft smile.

"What? Get out, no way." he said with disbelief.

"It's true." she giggled at his reaction. "I was never really good with the love life. I was about as good as you were with Weiss at the start of the year." Jaune groaned as she chuckled. "But anyway, people just never approached and always cowered away at my approach. Those that didn't..." she frowned as looked down in shame, "'freak' was the most polite thing I was called before they left." Jaune felt a pinch of anger build up inside him. Who would dare call his angel a freak?

"Well whoever those guys were," Jaune said as he cupped her chin and brought her head up, "they're morons. They missed out on someone who is smart, beautiful, magnificent, and fun." Glynda's frown turned into a smile as she pulled in Jaune for another kiss, which was promptly interrupted my Glynda's scroll going off. With a heavy sigh, she retrieved it from the nightstand and checked the message and the time.

"Oh shoot." she said with disappointment. "I'm late for a meeting with Ozpin. I need to go." She got out from under the covers and started to get dressed.

"Yeah, my team is probably starting to wonder where I am. Knowing Nora, she'll probably start a search party." He said as he too got dressed. Once both of them were fully clothed, they walked out of the bedroom and into the office.

"So um…your team has search and destroy mission tomorrow in Forever Falls." Glynda said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Perhaps… since our own little meeting was cut short… after you and your team return… we could continue ours where left off?" Jaune, despite his reputation for being oblivious, caught on to the hidden meaning.

"I do believe I'd like that very much." He responded happily. "Er, wait a minute. Won't everyone become suspicious if we keep meeting up like this?" They both paused. Jaune was right, that would look pretty suspicious. They didn't need the rumors of a student/teacher relationship to spread around, no matter how true it might be. A thought came to Glynda's mind.

"I have an idea."

* * *

" **ONE MILLION LIEN!** " Yang and Nora gasped in shock at Jaune when he told them how much in damage they caused. How much in damages they actually did was nowhere that amount, but they didn't need to know that.

"Yep." Jaune nodded. "And since I took the blame for you two, I have to work as Miss Goodwitch's assistant to pay off the damages."

"H-how long do you have to work for?"Yang asked nervously.

"To make up that much…" he said as he tapped his chin, "if I work at least two days a week, until I graduate in 4 years, maybe longer," he answered nonchalantly. Next thing he knew, Nora had her arms wrapped around him and her head buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Jauney!" Nora cried hysterically into her leader's chest. Jaune had a hard time prying her off but eventually succeeded.

"No-Nora, it's fine. I'm not mad at you." _Far from it,_ He thought. "J-look, just please don't do anything like that again. Now if you both will excuse me, I am very tired and want to go sleep." Jaune then walked into his dorm room and collapsed onto his bed. He could hear the rest of his friends lecturing Nora and Yang back in the hallway.

Jaune tuned them out, thinking about the mission tomorrow and thinking about his next 'meeting' with his goddess.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys/gals. Thank you for reading. Did you like it, hate it? Leave a review, all feedback is welcomed.

There is a second/final chapter to this story. It will be uploaded tomorrow or the day after.

Also, I wanna give a shoutout to Qopster for beta reading this story, you've been a big help.

Anyway, thanks again and I hope you have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Professor and the Student's Secret Desire**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **A/N:** _I just want to say that when I first started writing this, it was when drunk me decided that my previous story, 'A Blondes' Unconventional Lust' needed a squeal/spinoff, and then I proceeded to type it. After reading what drunk me wrote the next day, I liked the idea but thought it could be better, and then I wrote what is now the first chapter of this story._

 _However at the same time I also liked what I originally wrote and didn't want to scrap it. So i decided to keep it and make it this chapter._ _Whether it's canon to chapter 1 or an omake is up to you to decide._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right here." Blake said as she walked up to Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha in the hallway after watching Jaune slowly walk into his team's dorm room.

"Yeah," Nora declared,"something smells fishy here."

"So you're saying something's off about the fish-uation?" Yang said with her trademark grin. "Eh, eh?" Blake sighed. Pyrrha and Nora learned not to dignify her puns with a response.

"But seriously though, something does seem out of place." Pyrrha asserted. A frown came to her face as she continued. "He always seems to come back exhausted and worn out. "Last time he came back he… he looked like he was in pain. He was hiding it really well. I only noticed because I'm trained to notice small details like that for when I fight in tournaments."

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "It's not like a 'I'm exhausted from a long day of work' kind of pain. It's more of a 'I got got beat up badly' kind of pain, like he is after a match in Goodwitch's class."

"You don't think Miss Goodwitch is abusing him, do you?" Yang asked with genuine concern.

"She better not be! Cause if she is," Nora said, pausing to take in a deep breath "I'LL BREAK HER LEGS!" she shouted as she took on a heroic pose. The door next to shot open a second later, revealing it to be CRDL's dorm.

"I SWEAR WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Russel shouted in fear. "TAKE THIS SACRIFICE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" He and the rest of his team tossed out Cardin and slammed the door shut.

"Traitors!" Cardin shouted back at the door. He then looked back at Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Ok, what ever it is you think we did-"

"Oh uh… we weren't talking about you." Pyrrha stated trying to ease the tension.

"Oh." Cardin sighed in relief as he stood up. "So, what were you talking about?"

(one explanation later)

"Ok, so you guys think that Miss Goodwitch is using her authority, and the destruction you two did a few weeks ago, to basically use Jaune as some sort of slave to do all of her work for her, and to use him as a means to relieve stress ala physical abuse. You want to find out the truth of what's up, but don't know where to start. Did I get all of that?" Cardin asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Pyrrha said. The others nodded in agreement. Cardin cupped his chin and thought for a moment.

"You know, I still owe Jaune for Forever Falls, and I think I might be able to help."

* * *

Cardin wasn't lying when he said he could help. His mother, Valkyrie Winchester, was in the Atlas counter terrorism unit and specialized in urban defense and protection. She used very small, easy to hide cameras that stick to any surface. They were great for spotting people coming, but they couldn't record audio. He just asked her if he could borrow a few to help catch a thief. He received one of them in the mail a few days later with a note:

'I'd send more, but they're really expensive to make. Hopefully one's enough. Good luck! -Mom'.

That night, Blake snuck into Goodwitch's office and placed it on the ceiling. The next day in the afternoon, Yang, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Cardin were in an empty classroom, huddled around Yang's scroll, showing the inside of Glynda's office. Currently, Glynda was writing something down while with a bored expression on her face. She then perked up with a smile as Jaune appeared in the camera's view.

"Ok, here we go," Yang said as everyone moved in close to the screen. Jaune walked up to her desk. The gang remained silent as they watched the two converse.

"Don't forget to make sure you're recording it." Cardin reminded. Yang then pressed the big red 'record' button on her scroll.

"I kind of wish we could hear what they're saying." Pyrrha broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Well as long as we see what's happening that's good right?" Cardin asked rhetorically. Glynda flicked her riding crop and a bookcase was surrounded by a purple aura. Yang had the camera follow the bookcase as it moved to and blocked the entrance.

"Now why would she block the door?" Blake asked, voicing what was on everyone's minds. Yang started to move the camera back to the two blondes.

"If it's to stop anyone from getting in, I'll bust it do-..." Nora started to say, but then stopped as the camera finished panning back, revealing that Glynda pulled Jaune over her desk, kissing him.

"What the Hell?!" They all shouted in shock. Pyrrha and Nora were about to equip their weapons and charge in, but stopped when they saw Jaune jump onto the other side of the desk and wrap his arms around her, lips still locked. The kiss intensified as Jaune and Glynda began to grope each other. Yang's grip on her scroll tightened. Blake took out a notebook and a pen. Cardin and Pyrrha's eyes were glued to the screen. Nora felt her kitty begin to stir.

Glynda unhooked his belt and pulled his pants down. Jaune reached around and undid a strap on the back of her skirt and yanked it down. Both of their cocks were now exposed and stood at attention, rubbing against each other as they continued to kiss.

"She- she-she ha-ha-has a …." Cardin struggled to say it with his cheeks turning crimson. Yang and Pyrrha's jaws dropped. Blake began to write what she was seeing in her notebook. Nora looked down at her kitty.

Jaune and Glynda rolled on the floor and assumed the 69 position, with Jaune on top. Both began to orally pleasure their partner. Jaune started to go down further along Glynda's length and started moving his hips up and down. Glynda wrapped her arms around his waist. Yang's cheeks grew a light shade of red. Cardin and Pyrrha's jaws hit the floor. Blake continued to write in her notebook. Nora started petting her kitty.

Jaune and Glynda finally climaxed in each other's mouths. The got up and embraced each other in a lustful kiss, small white drops of seed leaking from their mouths. Yang and Pyrrha started to breath more heavily as small streams of blood flowed from their noses. Cardin watched Blake as she began to write faster in her notebook. Nora started to use both hands to massage her kitty.

With their lips still locked together, Glynda and Jaune made their way over to her desk. They parted lips and smiled as they started into each other's eyes. Jaune turned around and bent over, leaning on the desk while looking at Glynda with a small smile on his face. Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha gasped. Cardin then noticed Nora petting her kitty.

Glynda smiled back and moved forward and mounted her steed. She leaned forwards, pressing her chest against Jaune's back, effectively putting them in the 77 position, as she rocked back and forth. Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha shared glances with each other before quickly looking back and moving close to the scroll. Cardin raised his hands and looked at Nora with pleading eyes. She nodded and allowed Cardin to pet her kitty as well.

Glynda wrapped her arms around Jaune and nibbled on his ear as her speed increased,causing the desk to shake. Jaune had his eyes closed and a smile still on his face. Yang wondered if the desk would break. Blake's eyes began to sparkle and she began to hyperventilate as she wrote faster and faster. Pyrrha began to drool at the site of Jaune taking it like a champ and the thoughts of the noises they he was making. Cardin and Nora smiled as they pet her kitty.

Glynda gave a few slow, but deep and powerful thrust as she filled Jaune with her seed. They paused and rested there for a few moments to catch their breath. Glynda then slowly pulled out and began to make out with Jaune. Yang had a river of blood running from her nose while Blake was sad that it was over. Pyrrha was contemplating what she just saw while wiping away some saliva from her mouth. Nora's kitty was practically squealing with delight at the pleasurous sensation from the four hand massage.

Yang put the scroll down as she stared into space. "I… wow. That was something, wasn't it." she said.

"Yeah it was." Blake responded as she read over the pages of 'art' she wrote in her notebook.

"Well… I.. can't say it looked forced or anything like that. Looked mutual." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, guess we were worrying for-" Yang was cut off by a 'meow'. She and Pyrrha turned to look at Blake.

"What?" she retorted. "That wasn't m-", the meow happened again. They both turned to Nora and Cardin. "Uh, Nora?" Blake said to get their attention.

"Oh hey guys, meet Prince Charles." Nora said as Cardin moved out of the way to reveal that Nora had a white and black spotted kitten in her hands, "Say hi." She raised the kitten up. The three other girls just stared at the little kitty. It meowed back at them

"Uh… where did he come from?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I found him outside a couple of days ago. He looked hungry so I gave him a piece of my pancakes. So he followed me back to the dorm. The rest of the team and I adopted him. He's our team mascot now!" Nora explained cheerfully. Yang and Blake nodded, accepting the response.

"Wait a second. How did you get him here?" Pyrrha asked in confusion. "I didn't see you carry him."

"Oh, I built in a carrier pouch inside my skirt." No one bothered to question why, logic and Nora did not mix. No one spoke or moved for almost a minute.

"Ok then." Cardin broke the silence, "So uh, now that we know there's no foul play happening, should we head back and never speak or mention any of this of this ever again so Goodwitch doesn't kill us?"

"Agreed!" The girls rang out as they all left the classroom.

* * *

 **Omake** _(even though this whole chapter is pretty much an omake of it's own.)_

Blake was walking through the library while looking at her scroll. Coincidentally, so were Cardin and Pyrrha. None of them were paying attention as to where they were going, and eventually, the three of them bumped into each other and fell down on their butts.

They all muttered their apologies and were about to get up until they realized that all three of their scrolls landed between them, face up. They got a little curious and looked at each other's scrolls.

On Blake's scroll: Blake was doing more than just writing smut about what they saw Jaune and Glynda doing. She was making it into a hentai manga. Cardin and Pyrrha had to admit, Blake was a good artist.

On Cardin's scroll: Multiple web tabs were open, but the one that caught Blake and Pyrrha's attention was the one that had Google search 'how to seduce your teacher'. Neither girl would admit that the thought hasn't crossed their minds.

On Pyrrha's scroll: Pyrrha had open an online store. A lewd store, and she was browsing different strap-ons that they had. Cardin and Blake stared at it longer than they liked to.

After a while, the three of them and shared embarrassed glances with one of another.

"This never happened!" Blake blurted out quickly.

"Agreed!" Cardin and Pyrrha responded. They grabbed their respective scolles and went in separate directions.

 **END**

* * *

Again, I want to than Qopster for beta reading and to you for reading this story.

I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you have a pleasant day.


	3. Poll

To those who like my JauneXfuta stories, I put a poll up on my profile for you to vote for who you'd like to see next (you get multiple votes).

I'm not sure when I'll make another one. But when I do, the poll will have a huge impact in determining who Jaune gets partnered with next.


End file.
